Butterflies
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: El trio de oro y sus amigos estan desesperados. Quieren conquistar a los Slytherin, por eso han organizado un concurso de talentos. ¿Querran los Slytherin aceptar a los leones de Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

(En este fic, Harry es hijo de Tom y James. Draco de Lucius y Remus. Snape y Sirius estan casados y tienen una niña pequeña. Lily y Narcisa estan juntas y tienen un hijo. La guerra nunca ha sucedido. Los merodeadores siguen juntos)

Estaba nervioso. Habia practicado durante dos semanas la cancion con mis amigos y con ayuda de Fred y George teniamos los instrumentos listos. Ellos las tocarian.  
Mi papa James, Remus, Sirius y Lily habian ayudado hacer la coreografia. Años atras habian hecho lo mismo para declararse a los que ahora son sus respectivos esposos.  
Porque hago esto, bien. Para que un huron botador se fije en mi de una vez por todas es nuestro último año. Con un poco de ayuda del director, propusimos un concurso de talentos. El acepto contento.  
Lo bueno es que casi todo Hogwarts parecia ilusionado.  
Y no era el nico quien queria conquistar a una serpiente. Mis amigos andan mis mismos pasos con los amigos de Draco.  
Ron queria comerse a Blaize, pero el italiano a n parecia un poco receptivo a declararse.  
Hermione, estaba enamorada de Pansy pero la Slytherin la evitaba.  
Neville, era muy timido y era él, el que huia de Nott.  
Luna, no tiene experiencia en relaciones y piensa que Daphne Greengrass, al ser la reina de hielo, no la querria en su vida.  
Tuve que convencerla para hacer esto.  
Por lo menos si nos rechazan ahora, sabremos que no tenemos mas posibilidades en el futuro. Aunque doliera los dejariamos en paz.  
- Harry date prisa hay que vestirnos para esta noche.- Hermione llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.  
- Tu puedes con esto.- El reflejo del espejo me sonrio con una confianza insegura. Mis piernas se obligaron a moverse hasta la puerta.  
- Porque tardabas tanto hermano.- Ron entro con una caja.  
- Que llevas ah , Ron.- Abri el cartón y solo habia prendas de cuero.  
- Mi hermana dijo que esta es la mejor ropa para conquistar. Entre ella, las hermanas Patil y Lavender han contribuido.  
- Que bonitas.- Luna saco un vestido negro corto y unos guantes sin dedos de encaje.  
- Voy a matar a Ginny, me dijo que iban a ser un poco mas discretos.- Gruño Hermione. Saco un corse negro y una falda de cuero.- Se me va a ver hasta el alma.  
- Vamos Hermione estaras muy guapa.- Sonrio Neville. Saco unos pantalones de cuero, y un chaleco negro.- Me gustan estos guantes de cuero.  
- Pero si no hay camisas.- Replico Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
- No.- Ginny entro a la sala común con los gemelos.- Con esas ropas no necesitareis camisas.  
- Te has vuelto loca no podemos andar por Hogwarts semidesnudos.- dijo Ron indignado. Ginny lo ignoro.  
- Estaras muy sexy sin camisa. Fred y George vuestras ropas estan en la caja.  
- Nosotros tambien.- dijeron divertidos.- Hoy arrasaremos por Hogwarts.  
- Que no se enteren vuestros novios.- Bufo Ron. Los gemelos abrieron los ojos.- No lo saben.  
- Porfavor. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, si el plan funciona tendremos otro regalo que llevarles a casa.- Ginny y Ron hicieron muecas de asco.- Ademas que nos puede pasar por usar estas ropas.  
- Tengo unas especiales para vosotros.- Rio Ginny.  
- Empezemos porfavor.- Hermione cogio a Luna y la llevo a su habitación.  
- Cambiaros chicos. Tengo que maquillarlas luego seguire con vosotros.- Miramos a Ginny incredulos.- No os asombreis tanto solo seran los ojos y un poco en los labios. El peinado lo hara Lavender.  
- Estamos muertos.- murmuro Ron.  
Media hora después.  
Llevaba puesto un pantalon de cuero que parecia mi segunda piel, una botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero con pinchos. Todo ajustado. Me quedaba bien. Lo malo fue el maquillaje y el peinado.  
El pelo gracias a las chicas, estaba en su lugar. Todo hacia arriba sin una pizca de gomina y me habian rapado los lados. Con lapiz y pintalabios negro pintaron mis ojos y boca.  
Mi oreja izquierda estaba decorada con un pendiente de cruz - Dios Harry que te han hecho.- Ron abrio los ojos. Lo mire asustado.- Estas fabuloso.  
- Gracias Ron.- Casi me sonrojo.- Tu estas genial.  
Ron tenia los mismos pantalones y botas sin la chaqueta. En lugar del abrigo, habia dejado su pecho desnudo con un collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Su pelo rojo lo llevaba hacia atras, la pintura negra resaltaba sus ojos y su boca con pintalabios negro. Varias pendientes colgaban a lo alto de su oreja.  
Minutos mas tarde llego Neville, nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Estaba realmente sexy. Tenia un pantalon de cuero, botas, un chaleco negro ajustado y unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban a los codos.  
Un pendiente brillaba en su oreja derecha. El pelo negro lo llevaba hacia arriba, los ojos y la boca incluso sus u as estaban pintados de negro.  
- Si no me gustara tanto Zabinni me quedaria contigo Nev.- La sala se tenso. Merlin, esto era una locura. Ya no podia arrepentirme.  
- Chicos os presento a las nuevas sex simbols de Hogwarts.- Ginny entro seguidas de unas Luna y Hermione avergonzadas.  
Estaban radiantemente oscuras.  
Luna tenia una vestido de cuero negro muy ajustado por encima de la rodilla, guantes de encaje y los tacones mas altos que habia visto decoraban sus pies. El pelo rubio lo llevaba suelto y rizado parecia una leona. Los ojos tenian sombras, rimel negro y los labios eran rojo fuego. Las uñas estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro.  
Hermione, no era Hermione. El corse negro ajustaba su figura, la falda estaba un poco mas baja del muslo. Unos tacones igual de altos que Luna. Su pelo casta o indomable ahora era corto por el cuello y liso. Un collar de cruz adornaba su cuello fino. Llevaba sombras negras, rimel y pintalabios rojo carmin. Sus u as estaban pintadas de color negro.  
- Que os parecen.- Dijo Ginny. No podiamos articular palabra alguna.- Con eso me doy por satisfecha. Fred! George! Entrad!  
- Ginny estas loca!.- gritaron los gemelos. Solo llevaban unos boxers de cuero, botas negras y chaquetas largas hasta los tobillos. El pelo lo tenian de punta y tenian el mismo maquillaje que todos.  
- Os queda muy bien. Si no fuerais mis hermanos, ligaria con vosotros.- Les guiño un ojo.- Daos prisa la funcion empieza en treinta minutos.  
Es desesperante. Mis amigos estaban nerviosos igual o mas que yo.  
Sin darme cuenta estabamos en la entrada del gran comedor. Entramos, por suerte solo habia unos cuantos arreglando el escenario. Al vernos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.  
Quien diria que nos vestiriamos asi?  
- Chicos quedaos aqui no quiero que nada mas os vea. La reaccion de todos va estar grabada por la camara muggle de Hermione.  
- Como! Donde lo has cogido!.- dijo Hermione incredula.  
- Vamos Hermione quiero tener un recuerdo del concurso. Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando. Entre ellos venia el grupo de Draco.  
Estaba muy sexy con su pelo rubio engominado y su traje negro. Se sentaron casi los primeros. Esto se esta poniendo peor.  
El comedor casi parecia explotar. Durante dos horas, grupo tras grupo fue pasando eran buenos y otros eran normales. Algunos hasta avergonzaban. A mi ganar no me importaba.  
- Bien chicos los siguientes son Whispering voices.- Grito Seamus, el presentador de esta noche. La gente aplaudio.  
Mire a Ron. Estaba tenso.  
Suspire y subi las escaleras. Seguidos de mis amigos Mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja. El gran comedor se quedo en un silencio de ultratumba.  
Me puse en medio del escenario. Ron y Hermione a mi derecha y Neville y Luna a mi izquierda. Los gemelos estaban detrás de nosotros.  
Porfin alzó la vista. Nos miraban de hito en hito. Mi mirada se cruzo con unos grises que parecian quemarme. El no sonreia, su cara era de piedra pura.  
Oh, mierda.  
- Harry empezemos.- Susurro Hermione.  
La pobre estaba hecha un matojo nervios. Pansy parecia serle indiferente, miraba a otro lado.  
Zabinni parecia ido y Ron evitaba su mirada.  
Nott parecia hechar fuego por la boca, Neville a n permanecio con la cabeza baja.  
Y Daphne miraba fijamente a Luna quien le devolvia la mirada - Por mis amigos.- susurro. Hice una señal a los gemelos y empezaron a tocar.  
( Butterflies - Michael Jackson)  
Mi voz salio sola. - Esta cancion va dedicada a nuestros amores no correspondidos.  
Harry

All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah

La gente empezo a aplaudir. Cerre los ojos y empece a moverme.

Ron

And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when I'm trying to get through To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh I just wanna touch you.

Ron movio su cuerpo al son de la cancion.

Todos

[Chorus] (Hermione, Neville y Luna)  
I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I

Hermione me sonrio. Neville y Luna se tranquilizaron. Todo empezaba a salir genial.  
Los alumnos se levantaron para bailar.

Hermione

All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me

Los Slytherin seguian sentados.

Nevile

I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true Oh baby you give me butterflies

Desde lejos, en la puerta del comedor vi a mis padres y mis tios sonreirme con animo.

Todos

[Chorus]  
I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I

Harry

I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I

Todos seguiamos bailando, la cancion era preciosa. Los gemelos nos seguian divertidos.  
Mis ojos no se volvieron a apartar de Draco.

Luna

If you would take my hand, baby I would show you Guide you to the light babe If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you 'Til the end of time

Todos

[Chorus]  
I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I I just wanna touch and kiss And I wish that I could be with you tonight You give me butterflies inside, inside and I

La musica paró. El comedor empezo a vitorear por nosotros. Casi se suben al escenario.  
- Bien ya tenemos ganadores. Whispering voices! Señores.- Grito Seamus. Sacaron varios premios y nos los fueron entragados.  
- Enhorabuena sois los ganadores. Y por merlin Harry si no tuviera a mi Dean hariamos una orgía con Neville y Ron.- Eso si que me avergonzo.  
- Señor Finnigan!.- Chillo avergonzada la profesora Minerva.  
Los alumnos se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, casi nos ahogan.  
- Neville estas hermoso!  
- Hermione sal conmigo!  
- Luna se mi novia!  
- Ron eres muy sexy!  
- Harry pasa una noche conmigo!  
- Gemelos sed mis amantes.  
Empezaba asustarme. Sus miradas prometian arrancarme la poca ropa que tenia.  
- Huyamos, Harry!.- Grito Neville. Cogio mi brazo y corrimos fuera del comedor. Mis padres me miraban divertidos mientras se sentaban a hablar con los profesores.  
- Los perdimos.- Hermione bajo de la espalda de Neville y Luna de la de Ron. Con los tacones que llevaban casi se rompen un tobillo. Nos escondimos en una esquina del pasillo de Barnabás el chiflado.- Y los gemelos?  
- Se metieron por uno de sus pasadizos. No nos daba tiempo a meternos todos.- Ron suspiro cansado.- Mierda. Habeis visto sus caras.  
- Hemos fracasado en nuestro intento de conquista.  
- Yo creo que tengo una oportunidad.- Dijo Luna con su caracteristica mirada. Abraze a Luna y a Hermione que parecia estar deprimida.  
- Seguro.- sonrei con tristeza. Malfoy se estara burlando de mi ahora.  
Un humo negro salio del pasillo, no veia nada.  
- Que demonios...?.- dijo Ron.  
Unos brazos me cogieron por detr s, mierda los nuevos admiradores locos. Oi los gritos de mis amigos.  
- Tranquilo, cariño.- Susurraron en mi oido.- Conmigo estas a salvo.


	2. Maldito Gryffindor sentimentalista

-Tranquilo cariño.- susurraron en mi oido.- conmigo estas a salvo.  
- Quien eres? Dime quien eres antes de que te hechize.- Intente coger la varita de mi chaqueta.  
- Voy a tener que hacer algo contigo...Desmaius.- Todo se volvio negro.  
Desperte aturdido, mi cabeza daba vueltas.  
Estaba en una habitacion con la unica luz de luna entrando por la ventana. El reflejo del espejo dio un descubrimiento de mi extra a situacion. Estaba atado de manos.  
- Estoy vestido.- suspire. Menos mal.  
- No por mucho tiempo.- La voz de la esquina me sobresalto.  
- Tu idiota.- Grite.- Desatame ahora.  
- Vamos Potter no me arruines el juego.- Se acerco como un depredador acechandome.  
- Draco.- susurre sorprendido.- Digo Malfoy.  
- Me gusta mas como suena mi nombre en tus labios.- La cama se hundio cuando Draco se subio a ella.  
- Como?.- Harry se sonrojo.- Desatame.  
- No, te vas a quedar aqui castigado por lo que has hecho.- Sus ojos grises recorrieron mi cuerpo. Creo que el rojo de mi cara no podia ser mas fuerte.  
Por Merlin estoy semidesnudo.  
- Yo no te he hecho nada.  
- A n no lo entiendes verdad?- Sonrio fríamente.- Te has expuesto.  
- Exponerme a que? No te entiendo.- dijo confuso.  
- A todos esos hombres y mujeres.- Siseo con furia.- Porque demonios te has vestido así .  
- Yo...no lo se.  
"Quizas haya funcionado" pensó Harry feliz.  
- No lo sabes. Porfavor San Potter siempre quiere atencion para él.  
Harry miro a otro lado.  
- Acaso te gusta la atencion de toda esa gente.- Malfoy acerco su cara a la mia.- te gusta que te coman con la mirada.  
Mierda. Estaba furioso, saco la chaqueta de su traje con furia y la tiro al suelo.  
- Malfoy quieres quitarme las cuerdas. Donde estamos?  
- En mi habitacion.- Desajusto su corbata.- Creias que no me daria cuenta Harry. No sabia que cantaras tan bien.  
- Te gusto?  
- Si, era muy bonita. Pero recuerdo tambien que se la dedicabas a tu amor prohibido.- Poso su frente contra la mia.- Lo conozco?  
- A quien?.- dije aturdido. Su cercania era como una droga lista para intoxicarme.  
- Al imbecil.- exploto.- El idiota que tiene tu coraz n. Maldito gryffindor no te enteras de que llevo tiempo detrás de ti.  
Abri los ojos. Una alegria aplastante inundo mi pecho, la sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.  
- Porque sonries.- Dijo irritado.- Te divierte pensar que un Slytherin esta detras de ti.  
- Me divierte pensar que mi plan ha funcionado.- Draco me mir sin entender.- Salir a cantar asi vestido y mi nueva fama con los locos de antes me ha servido.  
- Potter dejate de cuentos.  
- Draco.- Me levante como pude.- Eres tu el que no entiende que yo estoy enamorado de ti.  
Porfin lo he dicho, un gran peso se habia quitado de mis hombros.  
El cuerpo de Draco se paralizo. - Estas enamorado de mi?- trago en seco.- Potter como me estes engañando para desatarte te juro que...  
- Malfoy.- rei .- Por merlin me crees tan insensible, es la primera vez que me declaro a un hombre de esa forma. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero estaba cegado por las tantas peleas que empezabamos.  
- Madre mia Potter.  
Apoyo su peso contra el mio, eso me distrajo.  
- Aún sigo enfadado.- susurro en mis labios.- no me gusto para nada que salieras al escenario con la ropa de cuero apretada.  
- Diselo a Ginny.- Draco empujo mis hombros hacia la cama furioso.  
- Que tiene que ver la Weasley. Ella te dio la ropa, te la puso.  
- No.- dijo tranquilamente. En ese estado Draco parecia querer matar a Ginny y por su amistad con los Weasley debia detenerlo.- Gracias a ella he podido decirte lo que siento. Nos animo a todos a declararnos.  
- Te refieres a tus amigos lunaticos no?.- le mire mal.- Bien no les dire mas así . Parece que la locura es contagiosa los mios andan tras los tuyos.  
- Eso quiere decir que les corresponden.  
- Por merlin no vistes sus caras. - Un poco...yo solo te miraba a ti.- susurre. La mano fría de Draco acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.  
- Asi va a ser siempre, mirandome solo a mi.  
- Esto es un poco vergonzoso quitame las cuerdas.  
- No.- replico.- vas a quedarte asi hasta que yo quiera y quemare esos pantalones.  
- No lo hagas.- chille.- Ginny me matara, comenzaban a gustarme.  
Draco bufo.  
- El pantalon de cuero ajusta tu bonito trasero.- Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas.- Voy a matar al viejo come caramelos por aceptar hacer esa absurda propuesta del concurso de talentos que planeasteis león.  
- Lo sabias?.- pregunto sorprendido.  
- Tengo mis fuentes, y no puedes ir por Hogwarts sin que yo este vigilando de que no se te acerque ningún idiota.  
- Desde cuando? - Sexto año.- Harry puso una mueca.- Lo se he tardado y creeme me maldigo por ello.  
- Nos vimos este verano. Pudiste haberte acercado mas- su voz se fue apagando.  
- Pequeño si yo no hubiera sido un cobarde tu estarias ahora conmigo y no te hubiera dejado subirte al escenario. Sabes lo sexy que estabas?  
- Me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces.  
- No quiero escuchar nada sobre el tema. Es hora de que te ense e a quien perteneces cariño. Saco la camisa lentamente, su pecho blanco y fornido fueron mi pecado personal.  
- Parece que te gusta la vista bebe.  
- Malfoy donde estan Ron, Hermione, Lu..?  
- Estan perfectamente, mis amigos saben lo que tienen que hacer.-Me quito las botas despacio.- No pienses en nada ahora eres mio.  
Rozo los dedos de sus manos, subiendo lentamente en cada parte de mi pierna. Tras la pequeña tela de cuero sentia escalofríos.  
- Quiero verte desnudo, he soñado cada noche por tenerte debajo de mi gimiendo, suplicando que te penetrara. Sus palabras poco a poco fueron subiendo por mi cuerpo. Calentandome. Excitandome.  
- Me hare el favor de quitarte la poca ropa que llevas o no se como reaccionare después.  
- No.- grite.- no llevo nada debajo.  
- Quieres que el castigo sea peor Potter.- siseo furioso.-mañana mismo los quemare y no quiero verte puestos unos nuevos.  
- Eres un poco posesivo, Malfoy.- susurre. Draco rio divertido - Lo soy.- Afirmo.- Un malfoy no tolera que toquen a un marido, amante o novio. Todo dentro de lo malfoy se queda entre lo malfoy.  
Cogio su varita y con un giro de muñeca desaparecieron nuestros pantalones. Harry abrio los ojos al ver el pene grande y despierto de Draco.  
Malfoy aprovecho el momentaneo desconcierto y unio sus labios con los mios de forma brusca. Un gemido salio de mi boca, metio su lengua coordinada con la mia peleandose en un silencioso deseo buscado desde bastante tiempo.  
Mordi su labio, sacandole un poco sangre.  
- León travieso.- murmuro sonriente.- donde estan tus gafas.  
- Ya no las uso.- Volvio a besarle. Por hoy no necesitaba respirar.  
Draco gruño de placer. Comenzo a morder el cuello blanco del gryffindor arrancandole gemidos ahogados. Harry apreto los labios.  
- Dejame oir como gimes.  
- Ah-ah malfoy.- Draco lamio los pezones rozados mientras se frotaba con la virilidad despierta de Harry.-No sigas.  
- No te gusta?- El gryffindor arqueo su cuerpo.- Eso me dice que te gustan mis caricias.  
- Desatame malfoy.- Harry movio sus caderas restregandose.- necesito tocarte.  
- Aún no.  
Malfoy llego hasta su pene, lo saboreo para después introducirlo en su boca. Harry grito. Nunca habia sentido tanto placer.  
La metia y sacaba de su boca, haciendo que el le n lloriqueara. Las piernas de Harry temblaban, sus manos agarraron fuertemente los costados de la cama.  
Draco lo miraba a traves de sus pesta as, gozando lamer el pene de SU novio. Porque nadie podria hacerle eso nunca mas que el.  
- Draco voy a correr...ah-ah!.- Harry se corrio en la boca de Draco, quien lamio sus labios disfrutando del sabor.  
El pobre Gryffindor respiraba con dificultad después del delicioso orgasmo.  
Malfoy volvio a atacar sus labios y Harry saboreo el l quido salado de la boca de su amante.  
- Voy a prepararte. Chupalos.- Puso dos dedos en la boca de Harry, que los cogio con su boca llenandolos de saliva siendo observado por la excitada serpiente.-Muy bien cariño.  
Abrio las piernas de Harry, e introdujo el primer dedo. Era incomodo para Harry pues era su primera vez.  
- Mas despacio.- pidio.- Nadie me ha tocado asi.  
Eso cambio los pensamientos lujuriosos y rudos de Draco, estaba temiendo que la virginidad del precioso trasero de su león no fuera suya. Bajo el ritmo y fue llendo mas lento. El gryffindor empezo a gemir, Malfoy metio el segundo dedo con delicadeza. El ritmo fue subiendo hasta que encontro Harry gimio mas fuerte.  
- Lo encontre.- sonrio.- Preparate bebe porque ma ana no podras caminar.  
- Malfoy por merlin!.- gimio.- Ah-uhm mas fuerte.  
- Ahora viene lo mejor.  
El pene de Draco goteaba líquido pre-semen, se acomodo encima de Harry y se abrio paso entre las paredes del ya no tan virginal Gryffindor.  
- Draco.- cerro los ojos por el dolor.- me duele.  
- Tranquilo bebe.- beso su labios. El era su primer y nico hombre.- pasara y lo disfrutaras.  
Espero a que Harry se acostumbrara a la invasion, empezo a mover sus caderas poco a poco.  
- Ah.- gemia.- Sigue Eso era lo que necesitaba. El cuerpo de Harry estaba adorablemente sonrojado y empapado de sudor. Rodeo la cintura de la serpiente con sus piernas.  
- Gime mas que todo Hogwarts te oiga.- le susurro sensualmente - Ah!...Ah! Dame mas fuerte.  
Draco gimio mas fuerte al escucharlo.  
Harry sentia el miembro entrar cada vez mas dentro de el, sentia cada envestida, cada penetracion como unica. Tocaba partes que nunca habia esperado encontrar.  
- Eres mio Harry.- dijo entre dientes.- Soy tu dueño. Di que eres mio La mano del rubio se dirigio al miembro desantendido del león, empezo a masajearla haciendo su tortura mas placentera.  
- Soy tuyo.- chillo sin aliento. Era verdad penso Harry. Le pertenecia en cuerpo y alma.- Mas...mas fuerte Estaba a punto de correrse en la mano de Draco. Parecia un sue o el hacer el amor con quien le robaba el sueño.  
Las embestidas fueron mas rapidas, cada gemido o sollozo de Harry eran un insentivo para penetrarlo con mas fuerza.  
- Me corro...- gimio Harry.  
- Aún no..-gruño Draco. Iban a correrse a la vez. Dio dos sacudidad fuertes y ocurrio- Mierda.  
Malfoy con un ronco gemido se corrio dentro de Harry derramando su semilla. El le n grito tan fuerte que temio que le hubieran oido eyaculo entre su vientre y el del rubio.  
Draco cay sobre el pecho de Harry con la respiracion entrecortada.  
- Desatame.- El rubio cogio su varita de la mesa y le quito las cuerdas a Harry. - Gracias.- Cogio la cara de Draco entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente.- Te quiero Malfoy.  
- Maldito Gryffindor sentimentalista.- musito sonriente.- yo tambien.  
- Dejame recompensarte...amor.- Esas palabras le hicieron el dia a Draco. Giro su cuerpo poniendose encima de su rubio. Froto sus caderas en el pene del rubio, cosa que hizo que saltara volviendo a por mas placer.  
El cuerpo del pelinegro fue descendiendo hasta llegar al miebro nuevamente levantado. Se relamio los labios, acaricio su pene disfrutando los peque os gru idos que salian de la boca del rubio. Estaba ansioso de atribuirle el placer que anteriormente Draco le habia dado. Un poco dudoso, saco la lengua y dio una lamida recorriendo todo el miembro. Y siguio una y otra vez.  
- Uhm...de donde lo has aprendido.- gimio Draco complacido.  
- Soy muy bueno sobre la marcha.- rio Harry contento.  
La vision de Harry lamiendo su pene era lo mas placentero que habia tenido en su vida. Sonrio con orgullo y satisfacion sabiendo que el era el unico en ver de esa forma al pelinegro.  
Harry volvio a dar un lameton antes de meterse el pene grande del Slytherin, succiono todo lo que pudo y mordio un poco con sus dientes. Habia estado leyendo una revista con Ron y Neville sobre sexo oral y habia aprendido algunos trucos.  
- Mmm Harry vas a hacer eso muchas veces.- jadeo Draco.  
- Te gusta?  
- Mucho pero necesito volver a follarte.- Agarro al león del brazo y lo puso encima.- Vamos bebe.  
Harry comprendio lo que queria decir. Introdujo el pene del rubio poco a poco sacandole un sollozo de placer.  
- Bebe muevete.- Estrujo con sus manos las nalgas de Harry.  
El gryffindor se movia timidamente, al rato la timides se fue al demonio y fue mas rapido.  
- Aaah...Draco...ahhh.- Harry beso los labios de Draco. Sus caderas fueron en aumento.  
Draco lo ayudaba para ir mas rapido, agarro su cintura con sus manos y mecio sus caderas empujando su pene mas dentro del pelinegro.  
- Amor...aahh.- jadeaba.  
Draco sentia lo estrecho que era Harry, lo estrujaba delicisiosamente. Gemian a la vez susurrando sus nombres bajo la luna, movian sus cuerpos buscando mas contacto y friccion dandoles mas placer. Harry sentia que le faltaba poco para correrse, masajeo su pene sacudiendolo para poder llegar juntos.  
- Uhmmmm...Draco voy a...- su cuerpo se estremecio de placer.  
- Mmmm si!...aahh.- exploto Draco salvajemente dentro del cuerpo peque o de Harry.  
Los dos juntos llegaron al orgasmo dejandolos agotados y jadeantes. Se besaron despacio disfrutando el momento, saboreandose mutuamente.  
Draco apreto el cuerpo de Su pequeño contra el, feliz de que no fuera su imaginacion sino la realidad de aquella magica situacion.  
- Mañana te dolera todo.- susurro Draco con los ojos cerrados.  
- Eso creo pero me gustara saber porque me duele y después te maldecire un poco.  
Draco rio .- Bien. Y te presentare formalmente como mi novio y le dejare en claro a todos que eres mio.  
- Como tu digas, malfoy.  
Todos sus pensamientos se fueron excepto los de un sexy rubio que estaba a su lado, fue llevado por el mundo de los sueños entre los brazos de Su autoproclamado hombre y amor de su vida.  
Draco Malfoy...

El siguiente capitulo sera un epilogo de ellos y sabremos lo que ocurrio con los demas leones y sus amadas serpientes.


	3. Contigo es diferente Maldito pelirrojo

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se desperto con un fuerte dolor de trasero. Gimio de dolor mientras apartaba el brazo posesivo que Draco tenia sobre el.  
Puso una almohada como cambio y vio a Draco estrujarlo.  
- Es hermoso.- susurro Harry.  
Busco rapidamente sus pantalones para dejarlos a salvo de su chico. No queria problemas con Ginny. Con una movimiento de varita su ropa desaparecio hasta el baúl de su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.  
Le echo una última mirada y se metio en la ducha.  
Media hora después Harry salia del baño con una toalla en la cintura.  
Lo raro de todo es que Draco...no estaba.  
- Draco cariño.- dijo.- Quizas haya ido a por el desayuno.  
Saco del armario del Slytherin una camisa que le llegaba por debajo del muslo. Seco su cabello y se sento en la cama esperando a que entrara.  
La puerta se abrio haciendo un gran estruendo.  
Los ojos grises de Draco fulminaron a un Harry desconcertado.  
- Se puede saber donde demonios estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes.  
- En la ducha.  
- Eh..lo siento.- Draco bajo la cabeza avergonzado.- llevo tanto tiempo sabiendo tus movimientos que al no encontrarte me desespero.  
Harry sonrio y paso una mano por la mejilla de Draco.  
- Estoy aqui contigo, no pienso irme por nada del mundo.- Abrazo a Draco.- Confia en mi, porfavor

- Confio en ti. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin ti, lo unico que quiero es estar contigo.

- Yo tambien. Ademas solo iba a darme un baño, esperaba que te despertaras para acompañarme.  
Draco sonrio con picardia.  
- Donde esta el gryffindor timido, que anoche gemia bajo mis caricias.  
El sonrojo inundo la cara de Harry.  
- Callate Malfoy.- camino hasta la cama.  
- Te queda muy bien mi camisa.- se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura del moreno.  
- Lo se.- Rio.- no tenia mas ropa.  
- Y esa vestimenta de ayer.- arrugo el ceño.- donde esta?  
- Desaparecio con mi verguenza de anoche.- sonrio con inocencia.  
- A que si eh.- le beso.  
- Sintiendolo mucho el desayuno va a empezar y me muero del hambre.  
- Esta bien pero mas tarde no te libras.- Y se metio a la ducha.  
Harry solo rio.  
Bajaron treinta minutos después. Draco mataba con la mirada a cualquiera que le echara el ojo a Harry, cosa que al moreno divertia.  
- Debes dejarlo Draco.- susurro.- Todos estan huyendo con las miradas que les echas.  
- Se lo merecen.- dijo fríamente.  
Empujaron la puerta del gran comedor. Cada alumno estaba atento a las puertas, en cuanto vieron a Harry salieron corriendo a su encuentro.  
Los gritos casi dejan sordo al moreno, mientras que un rubio los amenazaba con la varita.  
- Porfavor se ores!.- grito Minerva.- Dejad al Señor Potter o empiezo a bajar puntos. Todos volvieron a sus sitios silenciosamente, mirando a Harry cada dos segundos.  
- Luego dices por que exagero.- Harry rodo los ojos.  
La puerta se volvio a abrir dejando ver a los integrantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
Zabinni tenia fuertemente agarrado a Ron por la cintura.  
Neville estaba sonrojado y un brazo de Nott rodeaba sus hombros.  
Pansy besaba a una Hermione, quien parecia importarle poco la gente.  
La ausencia de Luna con Daphne no paso desapercibida para Harry.  
- Hey Drakin.- saludo Zabinni.  
- No me llames asi idiota.- siseo Draco.- Pansy deja de comerte a Granger.  
Hermione se separo sonrojada.  
- Zabinni sueltame, tenemos que ir a nuestra mesa.- Ron intento soltarse.  
- Lo siento bebe. Tu no te me escapas.- Y tiro del pelirrojo hasta la mesa.  
- Hasta luego Ron.- rio Harry.- Vamonos Nev, Mione.  
Una mano fría agarro la suya justo cuando se giraba.  
- Harry desde ahora comeras conmigo.  
Mione y Nev intentaron escaparse. Fallaron obviamente.  
- Que tal vuestra noche?.- pregunto Blaize, poniendole una uva en la boca a Ron. - Eso no te importa.  
- Pues yo te contare la mia.- replico divertido. Ron intento taparle la boca.  
- Dejalo Zabinni.  
Ron recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior.  
POV. Ron y Blaize.  
- Te ordeno que me sueltes.- grito Ron.  
- No tienes derecho a ordenarme nada.- gruño una voz ronca.  
- Sueltame pervertido - Que demonios...?- dijo Ron confundido. - Bebe hoy va a ser tu última noche de soltero.- cogio su brazo.  
- Sueltame.- grito Weasley.  
- No.- le levanto en brazos facilmente.- llevas mucho tiempo suelto.  
El maldito humo seguia en el pasillo y no podia verle la cara al pervertido.  
- Adonde me llevas?- pregunto temeroso.  
- Al pais de las fantasias.  
Ron tenia ganas de coger su varita y cruciar varias veces a Zabinni por llevarselo como un troglodita. Para su mala suerte, estaba bien guardada en la torre Gryffindor.  
Llegaron al septimo piso, donde pasaron tres veces por la sala de los menesteres. El pelirrojo vio con asombro la decoracion de la habitaci n, era perfecto para una noche romantica.  
Cortinas rojas y verdes envolvian la sala dandole un aspecto mistico, el suelo abria paso a un camino de rosas hasta llegar a la cama con dosel. La comoda cama tenia sabanas de seda blanca y encima un corazón de rosas. Blaize sonrio malvadamente.  
Ron aprovecho el momentaneo triunfo del Slytherin, y se bajo de los brazos de Zabinni.  
- Porque haces esto Zabinni.- Ron seguia un poco inseguro. Rezaba por que el Slytherin haya tomado un minimo de interes hacia su persona.  
Zabinni se encogio de hombros y con un giro de mu eca encendio la chimenea.  
- Crei que ya lo sabias, no suelo tomarme tantas molestias para estar con mis amantes.- Ron maldijo mentalmente.- Contigo es diferente. Maldito pelirrojo sexy.  
Empujo a Ron contra la pared aplastandolo con su cuerpo. Un jadeo escapo de la boca del pelirrojo al notar la prominente ereccion del moreno.  
- Eres muy distraido.- le acusó .- Nunca te dabas cuenta de como te miraba o cuando peleabamos siempre alejaba a Draco para que no recibieras ningún golpe.  
- No soy tan debil, Zabinni.  
- Se que no lo eres.- gruño.- precisamente hoy me lo has recordado subiendo a ese endemoniado escenario y moviendote de esa forma.  
Agarro la mano palida del pelirrojo y la puso en su entrepierna.  
- Esta es una de las reacciones que tuve...lo notas verdad.- Un bonito sonrojo golpe a Ron. " Esta duro" pensó .  
Él asintio lentamente.  
- Bien. Me gusta que lo notes, asi sabes lo que me provocas...y lo que provocas en los dem s pero eso ya lo arreglare.- apreto la cintura estrecha del gryffindor.- Que sea la última vez que te vea vestido de esa forma si no estoy yo delante. Ese maquillaje resalta tus bellos ojos y tus labios carnosos.  
Ron hizo un esfuerzo para no volver a sonrojarse.  
- Tu no puedes mandarme nada Zabinni.- le fulmino con la mirada.  
Queria a Blaize pero tenia que darse a respetar.  
- Tienes agallas Weasley.- sonrio.- bebe hoy te rendiras a mi.  
- Como...- no le dio tiempo a pensar. Zabinni habia atrapado sus labios, aquella boca fresca y calida le daba la bienvenida. Blaize volvio a estamparlo en la pared mientras Ron gemia su nombre. Eso lo encandilo.  
- He querido hacerlo desde sexto a o...por cierto la chica Brown estara alejada a 10 metros de ti.  
- Lavender es una...amiga.- Gimio al notar la boca de Zabinni en su cuello.  
- No creo que lleguemos a la cama...el suelo parece muy comodo.- llevo el cuerpo jadeante de Ron cerca del fuego.  
Ron acaricio la cara y boca del moreno, acerco sus labios nuevamente para volver a sentirlo.  
- Tu pecho esta desnudo, no creas que olvidare este detalle.- murmuró cogiendo un pezon rosado en su boca.- mañana te doleran mucho después de que los muerda y chupe.  
- Zabinni...- jadeo.  
- Uhmm.- el moreno de un tirón logro sacar las botas y los pantalones que según para el solo eran un estorbo.- No llevas calzoncillos, Ron. Has ense ado tus atributos a esos acosadores y piensas que no recibiras un pequeño castigo.  
Ron solto un grito cuando Zabinni se metio en la boca su pene despierto.  
- Eres hermoso y deseable. - Mierda Blaize quitate esa ropa.- masculló excitado. Le dio la vuelta y se monto a horcajadas de su regazo.  
Literalmente, le arranco la ropa desabrochando su camisa y pantalones. Zabinni lo miraba divertido, al parecer su le n tenia mas de una sorpresa guardada.  
Volvieron a besarse enredando su lengua en una lucha encarnizada. Una vez desnudos, el pelirrojo empezo a moverse rozando sus erecciones.  
- Ah..ah..zabinni.- gimio. Blaize lo agarro fuertemente de las caderas.  
Le dio la vuelta y empezo a morder su cuello blanco, chupo sus pezones y beso cada parte de su cuerpo bajando ahasta su desatendido miembro. Lamio la parte interna de sus muslos.  
El cuerpo del gryffindor estaba sonrojado y jadeante.  
Zabinni volvio a ocuparse de su pene, lamio y chupo hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo más.  
- Blaize...no aguanto mas.- Ron tenia la vista nublada por el placer recibido.  
- Date la vuelta.- Zabinni no estaba mejor que el. Ron hizo lo que le pidio.- Abre tus piernas.  
La temperatura de la habitaci n subio consideradamente.  
El moreno comenzo a lamer la entrada de su pelirrojo que gemia sin ninguna verguenza, casi lleva al limite al Slytherin.  
- Mmmm blaize...sigue.- arqueo su espalda.  
El primer dedo entro en la cavidad del pelirrojo, hizo una mueca de molestia y gimio un poco de dolor. Al poco rato se acostumbro y Blaize disfruto de la estrechez que tenia su pelirrojo.  
Metio un dedo mas y Ron gimio como respuesta. Movia en circulos los dos dedos dilatando la estrecha entrada, el león parecia en una nube.  
- No me tortures...ah..mas.- le rogo Ron.- hazlo ya!  
Blaize no dejo que se lo repitiera dos veces.  
- La primera vez que te corras sera conmigo dentro de ti.- susurró en su oido.  
Entro de un empujon en la cavidad del Gryffindor, quien reprimio un grito de dolor.  
- Zabinni idiota.- musito .- mas despacio.  
- Eres...virgen.- afirmo apretando los dientes.- porque no me lo dijiste.  
- Se me olvido.- murmuro .- no te muevas.  
- Si no lo hago te dolera mas...ah.- gimio.  
Empezo a moverse poco a poco, hasta que Ron gimio que lo hiciera mas rapido. Dejo las inhibiciones y se movio freneticamente mientras besaba la espalda pecosa del pelirrojo. Cogio el pene de weasley y comenzo a masturbarlo.  
- Por merlin...mas rapido.- grito Ron feliz.- mas...ah.  
Los deseos del león fueron concedidos y Zabinni entraba y salia rapidamente hasta que encontro ese punto que volvio loco al pelirrojo, su entrada se contrajo anticipando el ansiado orgasmo.  
- Uhmmm ron..  
Jadeos, gritos y gemidos eran el nico ruido en la habitación.  
- Blaize voy...a correrme - Correte conmigo león.- dio dos empujes mas y Ron exploto gritando su nombre. Su cuerpo se tenso, echando todo su esperma en la entrada del hombre de sus sueños.  
Su pelirrojo se corrio en su mano, los dos cayeron exhaustos y sudados. - Estuviste maravilloso.- Ron beso a Blaize. La felicidad le salia por los poros de su piel.  
- Tu tambien...recuerda que no sera la última, esta es la primera de muchas.- Blaize beso su nariz, ojos y boca.  
- Blaize tu y yo somos...- dejo la frase a medias.  
- Novios, amantes, futuros esposos, etc. Utiliza el que quieras, igualmente no te voy a dejar escapar para que no se cumpla. Te amo Ron y haré cualquiera cosa para que me correspondas.  
- Oh por merlin Zabinni eres tonto.- rio Ron. Blaize lo miro horrorizado.- Estoy detrás de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre me evitabas y empezaba a tener mis dudas.  
- Estaba montando un plan de conquista con mis amigos.- se justifico.  
- Lo que tu digas cariño. Te amo, Blaize.- sonrio dulcemente. Aquellas palabras y la sonrisa hicieron el dia de Blaize. Desde ese momento se prometio hacerlo sonreir todos los dias.  
- Uhmm...parece que quieres mas.- el tono ronco de Ron excito a Zabinni. Bajo lentamente hasta la parte mas deseada por el pelirrojo.  
- Por salazar...Ron.- grito un jadeante Zabinni.  
Fin del POV.  
- Y eso es lo que paso.- dijo un orgulloso Blaize. Ron estaba que se lo comia la tierra.  
Todo el comedor los miraba sonrojados y con la boca abierta.  
- Metanse en sus asuntos chismosos.- grito Ron.  
Draco, Theo y Pansy se reian mientras sus respectivas parejas intentaban esconder su sonrojo.  
- Querido Theo como te fue con Nev.- le pregunto el moreno.  
- Eso a ti no te importa..- aclar Nott. Neville volvio a sus pensamientos de esa noche...


End file.
